


MyChem Never Ended

by CurrentlyObsessed



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyObsessed/pseuds/CurrentlyObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets not talk about that thing that MCR did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MyChem Never Ended

Once upon a time a boy named Gerard Way was born and he was really attractive and all the doctors almost died and no one could deny that he looked like a God.  
When that God turned 3, another Way was born. His name was Mikey and he was like a God made of stone and he didn't cry.  
When they were older, Gerard and Mikey met a man playing with a puppy. The man was so small that they went over to make sure the puppy wouldn't eat the man.  
The tiny man, named Frank, and Gerard instantly fell in love and did a lot of kinky things together that was probably illegal in 7 states but Frank didn't care because he was too bad ass.  
One day, Frank, Gerard and Mikey started a band called My Chemical Romance with a few other guys; Ray and Matt. Ray was secretly a princess and he had the most amazing poof of hair and so he was called 'Princess Fro Fro'. Matt turned out to actually be a bit of a poopy head and he didn't last long in the band. Bye Matt.  
Instead, they got a new guy named Bob who seemed really tough but was actually afraid of camera's and Frank always teased him about that.  
Eventually, Frank and Gerard decided to tell their fans that they were dating and everyone screamed 'Frerard' and they kissed all the time on stage and sometimes took eachothers shirts off and it was amazing.  
The band was so great that they never even broke up and destroyed everyones hearts and Mikey never even cheated ever and Ray's hair got so big that MCR was able to live happily in it and it was all happy. Also, Bob's wrists never did anything dumb and he never left the band and he marred Ray and they lived in Ray's hair too. 

MCR NEVER BROKE UP. MCR NEVER BROKE UP. THEY DIDN'T. NO. NO. NO.

 

~Le fin. 

*wait. This story sounds more romantic in French* 

 

Il était une fois un garçon nommé Gerard Way est né et il était vraiment attrayant et tous les médecins a failli mourir et personne ne peut nier qu'il ressemblait à un Dieu.  
Lorsque que Dieu se détourna 3, une autre façon est né. Son nom était Mikey et il était comme un Dieu faite de pierre et il n'a pas pleuré.  
Quand ils sont plus âgés, Gerard et Mikey rencontré un homme qui joue avec un chiot. L'homme était si petite qu'ils passèrent pour s'assurer que le chiot ne mange pas l'homme.  
Le petit homme, du nom de Frank, et Gérard instantanément tombés amoureux et ont fait beaucoup de choses coquines ensemble qui était probablement illégal dans 7 Etats, mais Frank ne se souciait pas parce qu'il était trop mauvais âne.  
Un jour, Frank, Gerard et Mikey commencé un groupe appelé My Chemical Romance avec quelques autres gars; Ray et Matt. Ray était secrètement une princesse et il a eu la poof plus étonnante de cheveux et nous a appelé «Princesse Fro Fro». Matt s'est avéré en fait être un peu une tête Poopy et il n'a pas duré longtemps dans la bande. Bye Matt.  
Au lieu de cela, ils ont obtenu un nouveau gars nommé Bob qui semblait vraiment difficile, mais était en fait peur de la caméra de Frank et lui toujours taquiné à ce sujet.  
Finalement, Frank et Gérard ont décidé de dire à leurs fans qu'ils sortaient ensemble et tout le monde a crié 'Frerard »et ils se sont embrassés tout le temps sur scène et ont parfois pris eachothers chemises off et c'était incroyable.  
Le groupe était si grande qu'ils n'ont même jamais rompu et détruits everyones cœurs et Mikey jamais triché jamais et les cheveux de Ray eu tellement grand que MCR a pu vivre heureux dans lui et il était tout heureux. En outre, les poignets de Bob n'ont jamais rien fait muet et il n'a jamais quitté le groupe et il entachées Ray et ils vivaient dans les cheveux de Ray aussi.

MCR jamais rompu. MCR jamais rompu. Ils n'ont pas. NO. NO. NO.

 

~ Le fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ...PLEASE NOTE.  
>  THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY HAS LOST HER MIND. DON'T TAKE ANYTHING SHE SAYS SERIOUSLY.


End file.
